


The Legacy He Left You

by TequilaMolotovShots



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, My First Fanfic, also this is my first work thank you for reading, comic books constantly change their stories so i can too, he'll always be a good goddamn parent to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TequilaMolotovShots/pseuds/TequilaMolotovShots
Summary: Bruce reminds Alfred of Thomas when he frets about being a good father.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Thomas Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	The Legacy He Left You

**Author's Note:**

> I insist upon Bruce Wayne being a good father. I'll never forgive DC otherwise. This is my first work, if you take the time to read it I am grateful.  
> I made up my own origins for Alfred. He comes in a few years before Bruce is born.

Master Bruce is preparing for Master Richard's first day of school. As of now the sweet boy has gone to bed but Master Bruce continues reviewing all the paperwork the school had him fill out and the supplies list. Master Richard will be going to an expensive private school of course, like all of Gotham's elite, but that hasn't stopped Master Bruce from checking the school's records, staff, and security along with scrutinizing every part of the curriculum.  
Alfred is pleased because even though Master Bruce is being paranoid as usual, he's thinking about something other than his crusade for Justice. On top of that, the boy has brought out so much of the boy Master Bruce himself once was. Playing and smiling like he hasn't since that awful night.  
Alfred shakes his head to get rid of such memories when Bruce sighs audibly. He slumps in his office chair.  
"Another late night Master Bruce?" Alfred asks placing the tea tray on the desk. Bruce smiles at him gratefully and sips it. Then he starts and a panicked expression comes over his face. He snags Alfred's sleeve and hangs on.  
"What am I doing Alfred?" He despairs.  
"Well sir. It would appear to me that you are reviewing the supply list for Master Richard's new school." Alfred replies easily. A pained smile appears on Bruce's face.  
"No. I mean. Bringing Dick here." He says. Alfred raises an eyebrow.  
"I don't regret it. I wouldn't- I wouldn't trade having him here for anything." He says earnestly. Alfred relaxes. That's good. The child has already become used to living with them and is clearly attached to Bruce. Alfred has also developed an attachment to him, admittedly.  
"But I can't- I don't know anything about children. I don't know anything about Dick." He continues. "Have I made a mistake Alfred? How will I- How can I-?!" He takes a breath and looks up at Alfred pleadingly. "How can I be a good father Alfred?"  
Alfred is suddenly hit with a memory from many, many years ago.  
***  
Alfred had been with Thomas and Martha Wayne for a few years then. They were both quite like their public personas and quite unlike them. Alfred was proper as ever but still feeling out his place in the Manor.  
Martha was halfway through her first pregnancy and had been taking it easy. Alfred was doing his best to make her as comfortable as possible but it was really Thomas who has been doting on his wife since they confirmed the pregnancy. It actually got to the point where sweet Martha had lost her patience and sent him away with a strict order to come back when he's ready to stop smothering me!! Thomas had sulked all the way to his office and Alfred had discreetly promised Missus Wayne to keep him away for a few hours.  
Later Alfred brought Thomas his tea. He found Thomas with his head in his hands sitting at his desk.  
"Everything alright sir?" Alfred had asked hesitantly. Thomas had always a good employer but Alfred hasn't seen him like this before. He was reluctant to be so familiar with him. Thomas looked up at him with a terrified expression. It caught Alfred a little off guard.  
"Alfred. Alfred what am I going to do?" He asked. Alfred raised an eyebrow.  
"I hardly think Mrs. Wayne will remain annoyed for the rest of her life. Though I would recommend a less invasive concern for her welfare."  
That had earned a small smile from Thomas but he shook his head.  
"I mean the baby." Thomas had said, dropping his head back into his hands.  
"I have never had a talent with children the way some people do. Martha is much better at it than me. I tend to bring them to tears. But how will I raise a child this way? I don't know what to do Alfred. I want-" He lifts his head to look Alfred in the eye.  
"I know we owe him everything, but- my father was not a good man." A pained smile. "I want to be a good father Alfie."  
Alfred had been a little taken aback. If there's one thing agreed on since the news hit the media it was that Thomas and Martha Wayne would make wonderful parents. Philanthropists, brilliant businessman Thomas and strong, gentle Martha who was always involved in the community.  
Of course Alfred doesn't put much stock in gossip magazines and sensational news articles(then and now) but even then he knew Thomas more personally than those vultures they called reporters. Then he'd seen him do all he can to prepare for their child to have the most comfortable, happy life possible. Alfred remembers a day he spent researching colors for the nursery to make sure the baby would have something nice to look at that wasn't painful for his eyes. He'd made arrangements to have as much time as possible with his newborn and he and Martha had decided to hold off on a nanny for at least a couple of months. Thomas clearly adored the child who was not yet born then. Alfred had no idea he was agonizing over something like this.  
Alfred had mulled over his answer. Thomas was twitching in his seat but Alfred didn't want to answer this carelessly.  
"Parenting presents many challenges sir. No father is able to meet all of them." There was a sharp intake of breath and Thomas looked like he was hanging onto Alfred's every word.  
"But if I may say, there are many ways to be a good father. And the most important I think you already have sir. I can see that you love your child very very much."  
"I do." Thomas had said, conviction in his voice.  
"And," Alfred smiled then. "I'm sure there is no shortage of people very eager to give you advice."  
Thomas burst into laughter.  
***  
Alfred shakes his head and smiles at Bruce fondly.  
Even now, with how far Bruce has come from his parent's legacy, he is still his Father's son. Alfred wishes Thomas could see him now.  
"I think you are doing quite alright Master Bruce, if the young master's own words of praise are to be believed." Bruce's eyes light up at the words. "But if it would make you feel better, Jim Gordon has a daughter around Master Richard's age. I'm sure he would be happy to share tips. And I could see about picking up some parenting books."  
Bruce's shoulders slump with relief.  
"Yes- Jim- Parenting books. Yes! Thank you, thank you Alfie." He closes his eyes and rests his head softly against Alfred's arm. Alfred gently strokes his hair, his heart swelling with pride.  
"Of course, my dear boy. Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
